A Dandy Handy Man
A Dandy Handy Man is the 4th episode of season 1. Cast *Beetlejuice (played by Stephen Ouimette) *Lydia Deetz (played by Alyson Court) *Delia Deetz (played by Elizabeth Hanna) *Charles Deetz (played by Roger Dunn) *The Tools Plot On a beautiful day, inside of a basement of the Deetzes' house, Lydia tries to get ready for the big photo show, but she can't decide which of her pictures is the best. Beetlejuice loves all of her work, but just as he is about to eat some photos she took, Lydia quickly grabs all of the photos, so therefore BJ has to decide he wants to buy whichever photo Lydia picks, but he doesn't have any money, so he tells Lydia that he'll feed the fishes (piranhas), but he lies and he turns into the triangle clock, thinking he'll find a job to make money, while Delia wonders what Charles tries to do-it-yourself plumbing by looking at the book on his tummy, but it's completely useless, so BJ has an idea. He rings the doorbell, so Delia answered the door to find out who will it be. It's Mr. Beetleman, the Handy Dandy Handy Man. Mr. Beetleman enters the house to check what's inside of the kitchen sink. And Delia introduced Charles to Mr. Beetleman, who helps Charles stands up, so Charles decides to lie down and Mr. Beetleman will do some plumbing by fixing the water pipes... and as Mr. Beetleman plugs up, Lydia chooses the perfect photo, when suddenly... the lightbulb pops out... and Lydia shockingly screamed, so she goes upstairs to the kitchen to check on BJ, who looks extra crispy because of a cord accident, though Delia wants Lydia not to bother Mr. Beetleman so she'll take Charles out relaxing walking. Little did Mr. Beetleman know, the water pipes are still leaking and the basement, which is a dark room, is totally dark, so Lydia wanted Mr. Beetleman to fix everything in a hurry, so Lydia has to go back to this photo decision. Later that day, Mr. Beetleman brought some tools from the Neitherworld Hardware Store for the professional help, which are the hammer, the hacksaw, a monkey wrench, a jackhammer and a drill sargent. While the other tools, who are commanded by a drill seargent, Mr. Beetleman takes a lunch break, eating a beetle, before naptime, but as time goes by, Mr. Beetleman woke up by a drill sargent and other tools, so he noticed the pipes have completely fixed, but the jackhammer told Mr. Beetleman that recognition is an order. Just as he is about to put all of the tools back in the box, a monkey wrench bites his thumb, causing all of the tools to be on loose.The tools are out of control. Mr. Beetleman caught a monkey wrench but is dragged through the pipe lines, which are connected to outdoor faucet, and to the basement as Mr. Beetleman chcks on Lydia, but is dragged by a monkey wrench, so the water ruined one of Lydia's pictures by splashing, while they go through the pipe to the toilet, though he flushed it and they flushed away back to the kitchen with the other tools. Mr. Beetleman tries to show some respect to all of them but the jackhammer, who has grabbed by Mr. Beetleman, chisels through the kitchen floor into the basement, shakes off Mr. Beetleman. Now Lydia and Mr. Beetleman noticed his tools are out of control, trying to destroy the whole kitchen. Mr. Beetleman has had enough, so he'll have to stop those tools, but has caught and strapped by the tools. Just as the tools are about to renovate Mr. Beetleman, Lydia quickly unscrews the latch of a kettle teapot to whistle out loud so it's quitting time for the tools, who are back in the toolbox, and Lydia quickly grabs Mr. Beetleman back into the basement, but unbeknownst to them, the tools escape from the box, went to the basement, but Mr. BJ and Lydia quickly closed the door, though the tools will break down the door while Lydia says Mr. BJ's name twice, but just as she's about to say his name a third time, BJ quickly closes Lydia's mouth and warns her if she says his name one more time, then he'll be magicked back home so therefore, Mr. Beetleman decides to admits it to all of his own tools that he shows some respect to them. A short time later, all of Mr. BJ's tools cleaned and fixed the whole kitchen, right before they went back in his toolbox where they belong. And not a moment too soon, because Charles and Delia came to check on the kitchen, which looks sparkly cleaned, so Charles writes a paycheck for Mr. Beetleman., while Lydia shows her right picture to her parents (Charles and Delia) which was the Bats in the family, and decided to give this perfect picture to Mr. Beetleman. Little did they know, the water is flooding from the pipe leaks. Charles tore the paycheck in pieces, so Mr. Beetleman will fix the pipe leak tomorrow morning, but is dragged away by his own tools in the box, broke through the door, while Lydia giggles and says "Here we go again." Trivia *The name of this episode "A Dandy Handy Man" is a pun-on words, "Handy Dandy" and "Handyman". *This is the first time Beetlejuice used his own nickname, "Mr. Beetleman" Pictures *See all image pictures in this episode. Category:Beetlejuice animated series episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes